


Kiss Me, Fuck Me, Bite Me

by iBANG



Category: Idol Producer - Fandom, THE9 (Band), Youth With You, YouthWithYou2
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, F/F, Girl Penis, Shameless Smut, Snow Kong is a tease, XinXue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBANG/pseuds/iBANG
Summary: Liu Yuxin teaches her best friend teasing little sister a lesson.
Relationships: Kong Xue'er/Liu Yuxin, Kong Xue’er/Xin liu, Snow Kong/Liu Yuxin, Snow Kong/Xin liu
Kudos: 57





	1. Going Home

“ Ma nooooooo please don’t make me. I- I-. Okay yes I love you too and will see you soon.” Lu Keran gets off the phone with her mom with an exasperated expression. 

“ Soooooo? What did she say?” Yuxin asks.

“ She said yeah you can come stay with us.” Lu Keran responds as she flops on her bed in the dorm. 

“ Sooooo why the long face?” Yuxin ask with a pointed look. 

“ They have some business trip they need to attend for two days out of the week so for those two days I need to look after my little sister.”

“ It’s only two days, we can do stuff the other days. Plus isn’t your sister of age and presented already?”

Lu Keran flings her arms in the air. 

“ That’s what I’m saying. They keep spoiling her, treating her like a kid when she just turned 18 and presented her second gender already.”

“ What did she present as?” Yuxin ask while sitting spread out on her bed munching on some Swedish fish.

“ I think she presented as an omega.”

“ You think?” Yuxin ask with an amused look.

“ I don’t know. That little brat gave me hell growing up I don’t keep up with her.”

“ She’s your sister. “ Yuxin laughs. 

“ She’s the devil.” Lu Keran counters. 

Yuxin can only chuckle at Lu Keran. She seems cold to her little sister but Yuxin knows the alpha sort of loves her deep down under that cold exterior.

  
  


After chatting the two finish packing up a few things in their dorm before heading out to spend the week long holiday with Lu Karen’s parents. 

  
  


Walking out of the University is hell because every student is leaving the university dorms at the same time. Lu Keran and Yuxin both are hanging outside waiting for their Uber to take them to the airport when Lu Keran gets a tap on her shoulder. 

“ Hey.”

Lu Keran turns around to see nineone, a fellow second year classmate, extend her hand out with an envelope. 

“ I don’t usually do this but it’s better than saying it in person. Everything is in the letter, you can respond to it when we all get back from the holiday, or not I don’t care. Okay, have a good vacation. Bye.” Nineone says very nonchalantly but her insides are jumping.

“ Oooooh I think the schools hot rockstar has a crush on you. Here let me read it.” Yuxin attempts to take the envelope from Lu Keran and is met with resistance. 

“ Ugh can you not. This is private information here.” Lu Keran raises the envelope in her right hand up high amused by her shorter friend attempts to reach it. 

“ Gosh you’re so short.” Lu Keran fires at Liu Yuxin.

“ I am above average height. You just have freakishly long legs you... you....” Yuxin just gives up as she can’t think of anything good that pass as a fire diss. 

“ Hahahaha that what I thought.” Lu Keran says stuffing the envelope in one of the pockets of her suitcase. 

  
  


“ No but really that’s crazy. I would’ve never thought nineone would do anything like that. She’s soooo... like you.”

“ like me?” Lu Keran ask perplexed. 

“ Yeah. Cold hearted. You two are perfect for each other. One cold hearted alphaand one cold hearted beta together, just perfect.” Yuxin response with smug grin on her face. 

“ Oh fuxk off you-“ 

And before Lu Keran can finish her statement the two best friends banter is interrupted by a car pulling up directly in front of them. 

“ Is either one of you Kexin?” An older gentleman ask.

Both Liu Yuxin and Lu Keran look at each other and bust out laughing. 

“ Yup that’s us alright.” They both say in union. 

“ I can not believe you put that down as the pickup name you clown.” Yuxin mutters as the two jokingly push each other while putting their luggage in the trunk before heading off to the airport. 


	2. The Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuxin and Lu Keran make it home to where they are greeted with surprising changes. Snow makes her intentions known with Yuxin.

As the taxi drives off behind Lu Keran and Yuxin, the two just stand their outside the house, luggage in hand looking confused. 

“ This is the right address right?” Yuxin ask looking at her best friend.

“ What the hell did they do to the house?”

Lu Keran tilts her head to the side as if it would change anything.

“ They painted it pink. Looks like your parents painted their house pink.” Yuxin snickers while stating the obvious. 

“ Let’s just go in.” Lu Keran says with a disgusted look on her face. 

The house she left before leaving for college looks nothing like it once did. The very dark and dim alpha head is spinning from her now bright ass childhood home. 

The front door abruptly open upon hearing the doorbell ring. Standing on the other side to greet them is Lu Keran’s mother.

“ ah my Lu bear is home. Come here I’ve missed you.” Keran’s mother engulfs her in a warm hug. 

Lu Kerans parents are characters to say the least. Her mother a bright and vibrate beta while her father is a very calm and sturdy beta. It rare for two betas to produce an alpha, but they did. 

  
  


“ Mama please you’re crushing me.” 

“Oh stop it. My strong alpha baby girl is tough. And oh, Liu Yuxin. Come here too.“

  
  


Lu Keran’s mother pulls Yuxin in a tight embrace as well. 

“ Um thank you for letting me stay here for the week. My parents really appreciate it.”

Yuxin expresses her gratitude.

  
  


“ Oh nonsense. They’ve watched Keran plenty of times when you two were kids for us as well when we were caught up with work. I know their struggle. I am just sorry you won’t be able to see them this holiday because of work.” Lu Keran’s mom states while giving a sympathetic expression to Yuxin. 

“ It’s ok. After the semester is over we all are taking a family vacation together so it fine.” Yuxin says while shrugging her shoulders.

  
  


“ Hey Ma, who disgraced our house with that hideous pink color?”

“ I did.”

Snow Kong enters the living room where everyone had made their way into. Her eyes immediately lock in on Yuxin and Yuxin’s on hers. It’s been almost three years since they’ve last seen each other and that was just in passing really at Yuxin and Keran’s high school graduation. 

“  _Oh my god she smells amazing. I want her inside me.”_ Snow thinks to herself. 

  
  


“ _Fuck, when did Lu Keran’s little sister get so fucking sexy. Her smell, definitely an omega. She smells too fucking good. Fuck stay down. Please stay down.”_ Yuxin thinks to herself as well.

  
  


“ You let her do that Ma? Why? Why? Where’s dad? That has to change.” Lu Keran burst out flabbergasted that her sister got away with doing that atrocity to their family home.

“ Ma, Pa, and me made a deal. If I brought home all A’s in my classes then I could paint the house.” Snow smirks rubbing it in Keran’s face.

“ Exactly what do you get out of painting the whole damn house pink?” Lu Keran is close to loosing her mind. 

“ This. Your exact reaction. It’s my welcome home gift to you. You like?” Snow says then bounces out the room before her older sister could throw something at her. 

“ Alright alright girls enough bickering. Your father will be home soon Keran. He went out to do some errands. How about you two head up stairs and get change while me and your sister prepare dinner.” Keran’s mom says while pushing Yuxin and Keran along to get going. 

As Yuxin heads for upstairs she can’t help but to steal a glance at Snow. The younger playing with her phone sitting on top of the kitchen counter. Wearing a black crop top that doesn’t show too much expect the lower part of her stomach. Tight jean shorts that stop mid thigh showing off her sexy toned legs. Yuxin can only stare and curse herself for looking at her best friend little sister this way. What she doesn’t know is Snow has been stealing glances too. 

  
  


“ See, shes the devil I tell you.” Lu Keran throws her suitcase on her bed. 

“ We’re only here for a week plus it’s not like your home anyway. You’re away for college remember?” Yuxin points out not getting Lu Keran’s side. 

“ That’s not the point man. The point is that devil spawn down there ruin my childhood home to piss me off.”

“ It’s paint. You can just paint over it. I really don’t se- owe! What was that for.” Yuxin says tossing the pillow back at Lu Keran. 

“ That’s for choosing my sisters side over me.” 

“ I’m not choosing sides. I- you’re right. I don’t have any siblings. I wouldn’t know what it’s like to have someone be born just to piss you off.” Yuxin says sarcastically. 

“ You want to sleep on the floor?” 

The pair of best friends just smile at each other putting an end to their banter. 

“ Oh I left the air mattress in the downstairs laundry room if you wanna go grab it real quick.” Keran mentions to Yuxin. 

“ Uh yeah let me go that cause I won’t want to do it later tonight.”

  
  


Yuxin makes her way down stairs. She’s about to enter the kitchen and ask Keran’s mom for help till she see the laundry corridor just past the kitchen down the hall. She’s searching and searching till a voice from behind her lets her know she isn’t alone. 

“ Looking for something.” Snow says standing at the entry way leaning on the door frame with her arms folded over her chest. 

“ Yeah actually I am. Keran told me the air mattress was down here.” Yuxin cant help her wandering eyes as she responds.

“ Hm, I thought you two would’ve shared the bed.”

“ That’s weird.”

  
  


“ No. Whats weird is you looking at your best friend little sister like you want to mount her.”

Yuxin doesn’t register when Snow got so damn close to her invading her personal space. She does hear the word  mount and she jumps a little in her pants. 

“I ..have..no ..idea ..what ..you’re ...talking ..about.” Yuxin slowly drags every word she states while taking one step closer making her and Snow Kong just inches away from each other. 

Snow Kong smirks then brushes past Yuxin moving to the right of her. Slightly standing on her tippy toes she stretches up trying to reach something on the upper shelf. She can’t quite reach it until Yuxin pushes up behind her placing her hands on Snows waist lifting her up a bit. 

“ You look like you need help there.” Yuxin whispers in Snow’s ear. 

As Snow continues to reach for the box containing the air mattress she pushes her ass back into the crotch of Yuxin. 

“ And you like you need help there as well.” Snow Kong says in a erotic tone with her head slightly turned back looking Yuxin in the eyes.

Yuxin is half hard and Snow can feel it. She test the waters by grinding her ass ever so slightly back on Yuxin’s cock. Yuxin lets it get to her before she reign herself in not wanting to loose control on the young omega. With her hands still on her waist, Yuxingives Snow a teasing thrust that sends her bending over the dryer causing the box to fall.

“ Are you asking for trouble young omega? Your parents and Keran may not be able to smell you clearly cause you’re related but I can. You smell like fresh strawberries. So sweet. So untouched. So you can talk big all you want but I smell the virgin on you. Don’t go starting things you can’t finish.” Yuxin whispers to snow hovering over her back. 

Yuxin goes to pick up the mattress that fell and sees her way out, leaving Snow breathless, wet, and wanting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcomed


	3. Tease part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exchange at the dinner table leave Yuxin in a dilemma.

Everyone is seated at the dinner table enjoying the fine meal that Lu Keran’s mother has prepared. A decent size family table that fits six people sees Lu Keran and her father sitting on one side while Snow and Yuxin sitting on the other side. Snow being closer to her mother who is at the head of the table thanks the heavens she gets to be close to Yuxin. After their little encounter in the laundry room, Snow wants to see just how far she can push the alpha. 

“ So hows your studies Yuxin?” Lu Keran fathers asks, engaging in conversation with his guest, or third daughter as he likes to call her sometimes.

“ Um it’s really good sir. People underestimate dance majors cause they think it’s just goofing off and performing but a lot of history work goes into as well. It’s a lot of work but I enjoy it.” 

“ Well that’s good to hear. I hope to one day see you on the biggest stages taking the country by storm.” 

“ I hope so too.”Yuxin replies. 

“ And you little missy?” Lu Keran father turns his attention to his oldest daughter with a squint in his eyes in a joking manner.

“ Yeah how are those grades doing? Your communication with home as this semester goes on has gotten less. Hope it doesn’t have to do with you failing classes.” Snow pitches in her two cents with the snarky comment.

“ You Little-“ 

Lu Keran is interrupted by her mom before she could give her little sister a piece of her mind. 

“ Lu Keran. That better not be true. Your father was just teasing you. How are your grades really dear” Lu Keran mother ask slightly concerned.

“ No mom of course not. It’s the opposite. Seriously guys I swear. I can pull up this semester grades right now.” Lu Keran is ready to get up from the table and prove her innocence before her father puts a hand in her shoulder. 

“ We know your sister was just teasing you. We believe you darling. Just reach out more yeah?” Her father pleads with soft eyes. He is just a father who misses his oldest child.

“ But still, your father and I would like to see those grades honey.” Lu Keran’s mother goes on. 

  
  


Snow is a mastermind. She could care less if her sister was failing or not. She just wanted the attention to be directed to the other side of the table for a little so she could slowly dip her right hand under the table and into the lap of Yuxin. 

“  _What the hell?_ ” Yuxin thinks to herself as she feels a hand palm the outline of her cock. 

  
  


Yuxin freezes all other movements to make sure what she is feeling down there is actually happening. She thought she made herself clear to the young omega in the laundry room, she thought wrong. If anything, it did nothing but entice Snow. 

Snow is ever so eagerly watching her parents half heartedly grill her older sister not giving anything away as to her actions right under the table. She continues to rub her hand up and down the length of Yuxin’s crotch until she feels it twitch in her hand. Yuxin with puffy cheeks, due to the food in her mouth, turns her head as casual as possible to Snow. Refusing to make eye contact, Snow keeps her eyes trained to the other direction.

“  _She is not. Not while her entire family is here. Not whil- fuckkkk._ ” Yuxin nearly chokes on her food causing everyone to direct their attention to her. 

“ You okay bro?” Lu Keran asks in genuine concern. 

“ Yeah just ate too much all at once that’s all.” Yuxin lies. 

She’s slightly coughing and turning a bit red but it has nothing to do with the food.

Snow slowly bring the zipper of Yuxin jeans down carefully. She’s about to put as much of her hand as she can in the hole until a hand meets hers and roughly pushes hers away. Snow snaps her head to Yuxin unaware that the alpha hands had made its way under the table as well.

“ Everything okay Yuxin? You’re turning red.” Lu Keran’s mother announces. 

“ Um, I just have to use the restroom that’s all. I will be right back.” 

With that Yuxin discreetly zips her jeans back up and brings her hands back on top of the table where she wipes her mouth with her napkin and excuses herself. 

Yuxin dashes for the restroom and locks the door behind her. She stares at her reflection in the mirror contemplating if she should jack off real quick or wet a towel with cold water and put it over herself to get her completely down. She goes the cold water route, not wanting to possibly leave a smell trace of her fluids in the air. 

Yuxin is just about cool and collect until there is a knock on the door. She can only pray it isn’t a particular omega. To her relief she hears her best friend speak on the other side of the door. 

“ Hey man, you okay? I’m actually worried about you stupid. I swear no one tried to poison you.” Lu Keran makes light out of the situation.

Yuxin finally feels capable and opens the door to greet her Keran.

“ I’m good man. Some food just went down the wrong hole and I didn’t want to have a coughing fit at the table you know.” Yuxin lies again.

“ So you good?.” Lu Keran put two thumbs up double checking on her best friend. 

“ Yeah man lets go back down.” Yuxin replies while patting Keran on the shoulder. 

  
  


The two make their way back downstairs to the dinner table to finish up their meal. Yuxin makes sure to put some distance between herself and the omega this time around. To her relief Snow tries nothing else and the rest of the dinner goes smoothly. 

  
  


Yuxin offers to help clean up but her offer falls upon deaf ears as she is the guest and shouldn’t bother with dishes. Yuxin bids farewell to head upstairs for a shower as Lu Keran and her mom clean up the kitchen leaving Snow and her father on the couch watching some show.

“ Hey you better have left me some hot water you jerk.” Lu Keran states as Yuxin returns from her long shower.

  
  


“ You’ll have to find out once you get in there.” Yuxin smirks.

Yuxin continues on running a towel through her hair while Keran leaves the room to go shower. 

  
  


“ Hey.” Snow shyly greets Yuxin at the door.

“ What?” Yuxin gives her the cold shoulder. It’s late and yuxin really has had enough games for one day with the omega. 

“ Can you come to my room real quick?” Snow asks in a low voice.

Yuxin can only look at her with a bewildered expression. 

  
  


“ Are you crazy. Your parents are down the hall sleeping and Lu Keran is right next door in the bathroom. What do I need to go to your room for. If you have something you need to tell me then say it here.” 

“ Just five minutes. Please.” Snow asks in a begging tone giving Yuxin soft puppy eyes. 

“  _Fuck why does this girl have a hold on me.”_ Yuxin thinks before throwing her towel on the bed and getting up with a grunt.

“ Fine.” Yuxin gives in. 


	4. Kiss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liu Yuxin finally caves and gives Snow a taste.

Snow closes the door to her room and Yuxin lets her. Snow takes a seat at the edge of her bed looking up at Yuxin who is still standing and hasn’t moved from in front of the door.

  
  


“ So what do you need to tell me? Your sister will be out of the shower soon.” 

“ I wanted to apologize.”

Yuxin raises her eyebrow at Snow. Of all the things she didn’t expect the omega  to say that. 

  
  


“ What are you apologizing for?” Yuxin ask while folding her arms over her chest. 

Snow places her hands on her legs, rubbing the space between her upper thigh and knee. After a fresh shower she is now sporting a pink and black Polka-dotted pajama shirt and matching silk shorts to go with it. 

“ ummm you know.”

  
  


“ No I don’t. Enlighten me or I am leaving because you’re wasting my time.”

“ Wasting your time? What else exactly could you be doing?” Snow fires back with a little bite. 

Yuxin unfolds her arms and flings them in the air a bit shocked that Snow couldn’t figure out the most obvious answer. 

  
  


“ Um, how about sleeping.”

“ Oh. Well then I’ll get on with it then.”

“ Yes please.” Yuxin says with an expression of ‘finally’.

  
  


Snow just bites her lips and continues on.

“ As I was saying, I am sorry for earlier. It’s wrong to get an alpha all riled up like that and not finish the job... It was wrong of me to not suck you off in the laundry room....”

Snow rises from her bed and stalks Yuxin likes she’s pray. 

“... wrong of me to tease your knot and not have it explode in my mouth....

Snow is now in Yuxin’s personal space. Yuxin swallows a gulp of salvia that’s been forming in her mouth. She can’t move, she doesn’t trust herself. The temptation to lay out her best friend little sister and mount her is overwhelming. The wolf inside her scratching to unleash itself. Yuxin knows she has to be the one in control though. Snow just presented and the arrival of an alpha that isn’t her family may have triggered the sexual desires of her inner omega whether she knows it or not.

“ ... it was wrong of me to not to-“

Yuxin grabs Snow’s shoulders and gently pushes her up against the wall. With both hands on either side of Snows head, Yuxin leans in. 

“ You just don’t quit do you huh? For the last time, I would advise you to knock it off. You have no idea what you’re asking for. An alpha like me shouldn’t be your first time. Go find a nice alpha your age so you can gain some experience, yeah little princess?”

The surprise nickname sends a shiver down Snows back. She boldly raises her leg and hooks it around Yuxin’s waist bringing Yuxin against her body much to alpha surprise.

  
  


“ Kiss me.” Snow demands with lustful eyes. 

  
  


“ No.”

  
  


“ Kiss me.”

  
  


“ No.” 

  
Yuxin turns her down sternly again, trying to hang on to her last bit of sanity. 

Snow brings both of her hands up to the collar of Yuxin’s black t-shirt and leans into her ear. 

  
  


“ I promise I will be a good little princess after this. One kiss and I’ll leave you alone.” The way in which Snow delivers that statement has Yuxin rising once again in her shorts.

  
  


“ _It’s only one kiss. Kiss the needy omega then that will be that.”_ Yuxin convinces herself in her head. 

  
  


Yuxin closes the gap between her and Snow and the fight for dominance begins as they both bruise each other’s lips with bites and suction. 

“ Hmmmph” Snow moans into the kiss gripping onto Yuxin shoulders as she is hoisted fully by Yuxin with both legs now wrapped around her torso. 

Yuxin sticks out her tongue and Snow does the same licking and sucking on Yuxin’s. They go on doing that for a few seconds before Yuxin attacks her neck. 

“ Damn you taste and smell good.” Yuxin says inhaling the scent of Snow. 

Grinding her clothed cock between Snow’s legs up against the wall causes a slight bang in the room. Yuxin is close to getting carried away until she suddenly hears the door to the hall bathroom open. 

“Fuck!” Yuxin curses while dropping Snow on the ground. 

She’s about to sneak out of Snow’s room before she turns to Snow one last time with a red glow in her eyes. 

“ No more teasing me. You asked for a kiss and I gave it to you. Now that’s it. This is done.” Yuxin says pointing between the two of them then quietly shutting the door behind her as she escapes. Once again leaving Snow breathless, wet, and wanting. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback welcomed


End file.
